sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Shenner Comes to Palanhi
Main Corridor--Black Dragon Charcoal colored panels line the walls head through this the main corridor of the ship. You pass various doors leading to other parts of the ship. The entry area to the aft, the escape pods to the port, the crew's quarters to starboaard Obvious exits: Entry Area Escape Pods Crew's Quarters Bridge You walk into the Entry Area of the ship. Rear Corridor - Black Dragon You gaze into the Entry Area for the YT-1300 Black Dragon. This is a nexus to the various areas of the ship. The Cargo Bay to the port, Engineering to the aft, and the Main Corridor to the fore. Obvious exits: Airlock Cargo Bay Engine Room Main Corridor You walk into the Airlock of the ship Airlock - Black Dragon This is the airlock/entry area of the Black Dragon. Obvious exits: Airlock Entry Area You head out of the ship. Palanhi City Starport - Palanhi City (#19889RUXFJ) A wide expanse of concrete surrounds the main terminal of the Palanhi City Starport. Several service droids are in almost constant motion, their task keeping this section of the terminal clean. Errand droids scurry in and out of the area, either bringing in or taking out the bevy of goods that arrive and leave here on a daily basis. Surrounded by a small steel-mesh fence, a large control tower rises up to the North. To the south, shuttles are being moved in and out of a number of hangars. Nearby, loading ramps lead up to several shuttles. An exit stands to the West. Contents: Artoo Luke Shenner STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- The Cat's Paw STARFIGHTER: X-Wing -- Skywalker STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Black Dragon Palahni Bounty Hunter Terminal STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Silver Lotus STARFIGHTER: X-wing -- Dark 1 MailBox CAPITAL: Corellian Gunship -- Spectra Obvious exits: West Jessalyn climbs out of the MDF Black Dragon. Luke has just stepped off the ramp as a sandstorm kicks up. The wind ferociously kicking into him. He makes his way squinting towards his X- Wing. Jessalyn descends the ramp of the freighter and glances around the spaceport, her hands shoved down into her pockets and her hair bright and wild around her face. She squints into the wind and watches Luke silently, standing at the bottom of the ramp. Artoo bleeps cautiously, swiveling his dome around as he rolls to a stop at the end of the plank. Jessalyn glances down at Artoo with a small smile and pats his domed top absently before looking back over towards the X-wing. His form vague through the tan swirl, Luke turns and hesitates as he looks at Jessalyn. "I've just got to grab a few things." comes his voice, wafting on the howling wind. Jessalyn shields her eyes with her hand and nods tersely. "Let me know if I can help," she calls out to him, her body a tense blurred line through the swirling sand. Off across the spaceport, at one of the ships that has just docked, a skinny young figure comes loping down the landing ramp -- only to run smack dab into the wind. "Holy..." The yelp is carried off by the weather. A faint nod, or perhaps just him averting his eyes from the blast of wind and dirt come from the Jedi. His form barely discernable now as it makes its way up the ladder to the X-Wing. A faint whirr comes from the direction of the small starfighter, followed by a muted clunk. Movement can be detected on top of its sleek, sand blasted outline. "Grath, why the kark.." comes a wind-dampened holler from that other ship. The landing ramp rings out as the figure darts back into the vessel, emerging again with a wrap of cloth about its face. Jessalyn crouches down for a moment in front of the Artoo unit, appearing to inspect something behind a section of blue paneling as she murmurs quietly to the little droid. Then she rises, shielding her face with her hands, and trots over towards the X-wing to stand at the bottom of the ladder, one hand wrapped around the rungs. "Toss something down to me," she offers helpfully up to the young Jedi. Luke pops his head out of the cockpit, "Uh.." it disappears quickly only to re-appear a moment later, "Here.. grab the powercells." A slim case becomes visible as he hands it down to you. The slim figure from the other ship, squinting into the churn of breeze and sand, starts making a careful track out into the port. Jessalyn steps one booted foot up a rung of the ladder as she reaches up to take the powercells, cursing as a blast of wind sends sand into her eyes. "Go back inside." Luke's voice is soft, blending with the shimmering sound of the hull being pelted with miniscule particles. He pulls himself up to sit on the edge of the canopy before dropping a heavy pack down to the ground. He quickly follows, after jabbing the close stud to the cockpit. Moving with care, Shenner edges closer to one of the ships docked here, squinting at it. No, that ain't it.... scowling through 'his' headcloth, the youngtster moves on, aiming for the next ship along the way. Bright head bent, Jessa nods once and holds the powercells close to her chest and rushes through the whirling sand back to the Black Dragon, one hand rubbing at her aching eyes. Luke heaves the laden pack one armed and kicks sand up as he makes his way, leaning forward slightly into the wind, back to the freighter. He pauses for a fraction of a second, turning his head to the side. The figure of Shenner coalesces slowly into view as the kid staggers through the wind, staring intently at each vessel to see if any of them look familiar. Jessalyn pauses next to Artoo, her hair whipping painfully around her face as she tries to rub the sand out of her eyes. Not accustomed to being in sandstorms, she soon discovers this has only a negative effect and she groans with pain as the grains dig into her eyes, her vision completely blurred. "Shenner?" Luke's voice seems somewhat surprised. He squints through the haze at the shadowy slim figure making toward him. Shenner's head jerks up at the call. "Luke?" comes the piping tenorish response, slightly unsure. A soft rolling laughter comes from the direction of Luke. "What are -you- doing here?" Jessalyn tries to peer into the wind and she backs a few paces up the ramp to find shelter from sand. She strains to hear the voices, still blinking watering eyes against the painful grains of sand boring into them. Shenner turns, trying to get 'his' bearings in the gusts whipping past 'him'. "Dammit," comes an oath, before Shenner zeroes in on where the Jedi is and staggers up closer. "Grathix brought me!" The Jedi's confusion is apparent even through the swirling haze, "Huh? Grath.. hurry, get inside where we can talk." he doesn't motion, but simply heads in the direction of the freighter. Shenner doesn't argue and hastens after Luke, as quickly as 'he' can manage. Jessalyn frowns to herself and turns as Luke starts back towards the ship, hurrying up the ramp into the safety of the ship. STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Black Dragon You enter the ship. Airlock - Black Dragon This is the airlock/entry area of the Black Dragon. Obvious exits: Airlock Entry Area You walk into the Rear Corridor of the ship Rear Corridor - Black Dragon You gaze into the Entry Area for the YT-1300 Black Dragon. This is a nexus to the various areas of the ship. The Cargo Bay to the port, Engineering to the aft, and the Main Corridor to the fore. Obvious exits: Airlock Cargo Bay Engine Room Main Corridor Luke walks in from the Airlock of the ship Luke has arrived. Shenner walks in from the Airlock of the ship Shenner has arrived. Jessalyn has dropped her burden onto the deck and is pawing feverishly at her eyes, back turned away from the airlock. Shenner, listing slightly as if still trying to regain personal stability after exposure to that wind, comes stumbling into the ship in Luke's wake. "Thought *cough* I'd left sand on Tatooine," the youngster grumbles. Luke comes in, shaking sand out of his hair. Strangely, he doesn't seem to be annoyed at the sand at all. The pack he was carrying thuds onto the metal subfloor. "Look who I ran into." he observes to Jess. He turns slowly to look at Shenner. Jessalyn turns, blinking red-rimmed eyes, and peers. "Shenner?!" Shenner peers out from under the headcloth 'he's' wearing, tentatively, and offers a lopsided smile. "Uh, hi?" Jessalyn swears again at the stabbing pain in her eyes and rubs them harder. "What the hell are you doing here?" "You shouldn't rub them." Luke says, turning to Jessalyn as he drops his cloak, "Here let me.." he starts to say. "Looking for you," the kid answers without batting an eyelash, but not going on, as Luke turns to the woman. A flicker of concern crosses Shenner's face. Jessalyn flinches as Luke turns to her, and her attention still remains on the young figure who has followed him onto the ship. "Shen, you were supposed to be back on the Alderaan..." Shenner's mouth quirks. "Well, uh, that's kinda what they're sayin' about you back there, yah know?" The kid shoves back the headcloth, exposing 'his' short hair, and 'his' face; the green eyes flick to Luke, then. "Grathix wants to talk to you, Luke. About Solo." "..look." Luke finishes his sentence, his hands moving up toward her head then hesitating at the flinch. "Um.. unless you don't want me to." he offers. Shenner pauses again, dark brows lowering over 'his' eyes, as 'he' watches the two. Luke turns, brows furrowed at Shenner, "Grathix? What's he want?" Luke asks. Jessalyn backs away from Luke, hands balled into fists and rubbing at her eyes as he turns towards Shenner. Shenner supplies promptly, "He still wants Solo and says he wants to talk to you. Y'all got him back yet?" Luke darts his gaze toward Jess, then back to Shenner. "He wants? Uh.. I mean, what does Grathix want with him and no we don't have him yet." Shenner blinks. "Oh..." The kid looks plainly startled at this news, thinking hard for a moment. Then, Shenner answers Luke, "Well... he ain't tellin' me, 'cept he said it wasn't anything bad. I guess it's personal." Leia slips into the corridor quietly, her gaze slowly falling about the area. Shenner adds, glancing over 'his' shoulder towards the entrance into the ship, "He's securin' the _Paw_, you want me to go get him?" Luke nods to the youth, "I see." his mouth opening slightly to form an o. "W.. well are you alright? I mean, with your boss and all?" Jessalyn stands near Luke, swearing softly to herself as she tries desperately to claw the sand out of her eyes, listening only half-intently to the conversation around her. Luke answers Shenner, "You can get him in a moment sure. I'm curious as to what he has to say." Shenner's head turns back to Luke, and the youngster smirks a bit, looking unaccountably embarrassed for the briefest of instants. "Other'n' Grath workin' out his piss-poor sense of humor, yeah, I'm fine..." Luke smiles faintly toward the kid then turning to Jess, angling his head to the side and peering at her, "I could get something for your eyes.." he mentions. Leia lets her gaze settle lightly on Luke and Jessalyn, lingering on Jessa with a bit of concern. Her expression reflecting the intense pain in her eyes, Jessa turns her head to Luke and nods helplessly, gulping. "Okay," she says in a weak voice. Luke stoops to right the dropped pack and digs in a side pocket. "Here." he says while standing, "This will flush the sand out." a slim tube held in one hand as he un-does the cap. Shenner, silent now, looks between the others unsurely -- and takes a step backwards when 'he' registers the presence of Leia in the room, now. Jessalyn reaches blindly for whatever it is Luke is handing to her, her eyes blinking feverishly and tears pouring down her cheeks. Luke doesn't hand it to her, but instead places a hand on hers, "Stand still." he squeezes a dollop of the clear stuff onto a thumb and brings it up toward her. "Jess.. you're moving." he chides gently again. Jessalyn blows out a frustrated breath and tries to stand still, her fingers wrapping tightly around Luke's. "I'm being still!" she snaps, her nerves fraying from the raw pain in her eyes. Leia frowns with worry as she watches Jessalyn, speaking in hushed tones to not distract him, "Luke, what happened?" Luke smears the goop over both eyes, "Shhh.. just give it a few moments, then wash it out with water and you'll be as happy as a jawa in a junkyard." he says with obvious sarcasm. The redheaded teenager eyes the three adults, ponders, then puts in, "Uh... how long do these storms last, anyway?" Luke turns over his shoulder, "Oh Hi Leia. Nothing just a little sand is all." The tension seems to leave Jessa's face somewhat as the ointment is applied to her eyes and she nods mutely. "Thanks," she mumbles, and starts to turn away from him. Luke puts the cap back on smiling. He turns to Shenner as if answering a question, "Yeah sure, go get Grathix whenever you want." A flash of -- yes, definitely concern -- flicks across the kid's eyes. "You won't leave without us?" Leia nods slightly to Luke, speaking in a lightly chastizing tone and with a smile, "Not everybody lived up to their ears in sand like you did.. a little sand can be quite a lot to deal with if you're not used to it." She turns her gaze to Shenner and glances back to Luke with a brow raised just slightly. Luke blinks, "Well we are leaving soon.. depends on how long you take to get him I guess." he muses once again. Jessalyn tries to chuckle, but ends up just sniffling some as she runs her hand along the wall to make her way blindly towards the crew's quarters. Shenner, under the Princess's glance, can be seen to blush, and heard to mumble shyly, "Ma'am..." But at Luke's words the kid pipes, "I'll go get him right now, we're just parked across the port?" Luke smiles to Leia, "I keep forgetting that." he looks at the ground before turning to drop down and replace the ointment tube into its pocket on his pack. "Ok Shenner, we aren't leaving immediately." Jessalyn risks a blurry glance over her shoulder at the others, frowning slightly, before she pushes the panel and the door to the crew's quarters swishes open. Palpable relief tinges the youngster's expression. Perhaps quite involuntarily, Shen grins broadly, ear to ear, before nodding that dark red head and whirling to scurry out through the airlock, rewrapping the headcloth as 'he' goes. Leia watches the youngster depart as well, "Her boss? I thought she was just a musician." Jessalyn returns to the corridor, wiping a damp cloth over her face and shaking sand out of her hair. She nods to the princess and stands silently leaning against the bulkhead. Luke shrugs minutely to his sister, raising his brows and exhaling a breath as he moves off, "So did I." he angles toward the Main Corridor. Luke walks Fore to the Main Corridor of the ship. Luke has left. Jessalyn's head turns to watch Luke depart, her brows furrowed with concern. She glances back at the princess with a mixed expression showing in her eyes. "Your Highness..." Leia watches her brother leave, then glances to Jessalyn with a worried expression, "Are you all right?" Jessalyn carefully wipes at her eyes with the damp cloth, nodding her head. "Yes, I'm okay now," she murmurs, then risks a glance down the corridor. "At least ... my eyes are," she adds ruefully. Leia frowns and raises a brow slightly, "I'm glad your eyes feel better. Luke sometimes doesn't consider all the aspects of the situation before heading off into it." Jessalyn gives a start at this comment, her cheeks flushing bright red, until realization sets in that the princess is only referring to the sandstorm raging outside. "Oh," she murmurs inadequately, and looks down at her hands, suddenly shy. Leia's worry shifts into a more curious look, subtle in nature. "You're sure you're all right, Jessa?" Jessalyn turns her gaze back to the princess, a painful, torn look in her green eyes. "Well.. just... a little confused," she murmurs, barely audible, and leans against the wall wearily. Leia watches Jessalyn with a quiet gaze before commenting, "These days so much is going on that it's quite difficult to not become confused, even with what seem to be the simplest of issues." Jessalyn studies her hands for a moment as Leia speaks, her lips twisting bitterly. When she is quiet again, Jessa looks back at her warily. "That's true enough," she agrees in a mild tone, sighing. "But I don't think there's anything simple about -him-." Leia gives a slow nod, smiling a bit, "It isn't always easy to understand him. He still takes the oppertunity to confuse me every so often." "So it's intentional?" Jessa scoffs bitterly, raking a hand back through her wind-disheveled hair. "Damn him," she mutters under her breath. "What the hell was he thinking." Leia shakes her head slightly, "He doesn't do it intentionally. It's just something that happens." She muses in soft tones, "I think he probably confuses himself more than he could ever confuse anyone else." Jessalyn appears slightly startled, and furrows her brow, staring hard at Leia. "You know, don't you?" she whispers, half-stunned. Leia wrinkles her brow slightly to Jessalyn, confused. "Hmm? Know what, Jessalyn?" Jessalyn flushes, and looks away. "I thought for a minute -- I --" she stammers, then clamps her mouth shut. Leia is a little surprised and definitely confused with Jessalyn's reaction, but though her practiced diplomatic expression keeps it subtle as it rests on her features. She states in quiet tones, "I just know from experience that Luke tends to be a little difficult to understand from time to time." Jessalyn turns her head slowly, a tired sigh escaping her lips. She studies the princess' face for a moment, perhaps searchingly, perhaps seeking understanding or confidance. "Does he... well... I mean... I'm not sure what to make of what he did. Earlier." She flushes again, barely able to keep her gaze fixed on Leia's. Leia states in a comforting tone, "I don't think he would have asked you to go out in the sandstorm if he had known how badly it would irritate your eyes." Jessalyn blinks once, then twice, and again her cheeks flame red. "Oh.. I didn't mean that," she mumbles, embarrassment in her voice and in her eyes as she glances down. Leia tilts her head slightly in watching Jessalyn, "Sometimes his actions can be confusing. He never intends it to be that way, but it seems to happen more frequently than not." Jessalyn frowns to herself, then gives the princess a sidelong look. "You're not making this any easier, y'know," she says dryly. Leia raises a brow just slightly, offering, "I'll do what I can to help, Jessalyn." Jessalyn scowls, green eyes incandescent with some inner emotion. Her temper apparently being set off by something, she clenches her fists at her sides. "Then you can ask him what the hell he was thinking, kissing me like that!" she blurts out angrily. Leia blinks, her diplomatic demeanor doing little to hide her surprise at the comment. She asks in a slightly astonished and quizzical manner, "He ki.. Luke?" Jessalyn continues to scowl, arms wrapped tightly over her chest. She gazes off at the opposite wall, simply nodding her head. "Yes. Luke," she mutters in disgust. Luke walks in from the Main Corridor of the ship. Luke has arrived. Leia's diplomatic look brings composure to her face, and she even has to fight to keep a slight smile from playing on her lips, "Oh.." Jessalyn gives Leia a withering glaze, then slumps against the wall, scowling and folding her arms over her chest as Luke enters the corridor. Luke comes down the corridor, slipping on flight gloves. He slows as he notices the two. Jessalyn glances at the princess for a quick moment, and then looks up at the sound of Luke's approach. Her features brighten slightly and she smiles, but doesn't straighten her posture. Luke looks to each in turn, offering a casual, "What?" as he finishes with the gloves. He looks back expectantly. Jessalyn raises a delicate eyebrow, shrugging her shoulders as she looks back at him. "Nothing," she says in a lofty voice. Leia glances off, searching slightly for something to say to Jessalyn, then looks up when her brother speaks. She flickers a look over to Jessalyn and asks Luke, "Did that young boy ever return with his boss, Luke?" Luke makes an expression with his face that could only mean, 'Ahhh' he seems thrilled that Leia asked a question wholly unrelated to what he was thinking, "Oh. Shenner.. nope haven't seen 'im." he grins sheepishly. Jessalyn smirks to herself and glances away, finding sudden fascination in the opposite bulkhead as she half listens to the siblings. Leia nods and persues the topic, "And her boss?" She frowns slightly and muses, "What kind of musician has a 'boss' that they call as such?" Luke replies with a facial shrug, "That's what I'm wondering about. She mentioned that she was hired by this Grathix to perform a job. Not sure what it is, but it sure didn't sound like singing." Jessalyn scratches her head, perking back up to the conversation. "Intelligence couldn't find anything on him," she shrugs. "They were going to allow this Grathix to land on the Alderaan." Leia nods slowly, "What kind of job?" Luke shrugs once again, this time fully with his shoulders, "I'm gonna go check on Artoo." he steps in between the two and heads for the ramp. Luke walks into the Airlock of the ship Luke has left. Jessalyn glances over at the princess, a little surprised at Luke's sudden departure, and frowns slightly. Leia nods to Luke as he leaves, turning to Jessalyn with a slight shrug. "He'll be back soon, I'm sure.." She frowns slightly to herself, "I need to go check on Winter, I'm not entirely sure she's recovered from her experiences on Etti." Shenner Comes to Palanhi